Pacifica's Big Dipper
by KingofAwesome
Summary: When Dipper gets invited to Pacifica's party, things get really awkward. And will Pacifica reveal who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica's Dipping Sauce

Chapter 1

It was a cold Friday night. It was right after the party, and Dipper, Mabel and Soos were cleaning up while Stan was counting his money. Dipper went to use the bathroom when he saw Pacifica Northwest. She was sobbing in a corner.

Dipper approached her and asked "What's wrong, Pacifica?" She turned around with a mad face. "Nothing." she responded. Dipper looked at her. Mascara running down her eyes, her eyes started to turn red, and every five seconds she would blow her snot into a tissue.

"Come on. Be real with me. What's wrong?" Dipper asked. Pacifica took a deep breath then said "Well, I am always trying to make new friends, but I also want to win competition. So first, I beat the people, and before I can ask them to be my friend, they leave. Tomorrow is my birthday party, and my parents expect me to bring at least one of my friends."

Dipper asked "So what's wrong with that?" "What isn't wrong with that!? I have no friends, and I promised my parents I would bring one of my friends." Pacifica yelled.

"Well, if you want, maybe, I could come." Dipper said. Pacifica started to stop crying. "Well…" said Pacifica.

Dipper said "Aw come on. You did promise your parents you would bring one friend." "That is true." said Pacifica. "Plus, I could bring the joke book." Dipper said in a funny voice. Now Pacifica started to blush.

"Well alright then!" Pacifica exclaimed. Dipper asked "What time does the party start?" Pacifica said "5 pm to 9 pm." Dipper said "I'll be there an hour early." Then he left to finish cleaning up the party. Pacifica was so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper was getting ready for the party when Mabel came in the room. She asked "Why are you dressing like a dumb poophead?"

"Well, I got invited to Pacifica Northwest's party." replied Dipper. Mabel gasped and slapped him. "You're dead to me!" she yelled. Then she scurried off.

Dipper didn't know what was going on. Then he looked at the clock. It was 3:50! He knew he was never gonna make it. Then he got an idea.

He got the keys to the cart and left. Once he got there, he looked at the time. Exactly 4:00. He rang the doorbell.

"Hi Dipper." said Pacifica. He walked and looked around. He went to the backyard and saw the party was ready.

They had their own DJ, and their silverware was made of pure gold! Pacifica and Dipper grabbed some food and ate up. Pacifica ate so nice while Dipper on the other hand was eating like an ape.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Northwest came out to check on them. They didn't like the way Dipper was eating, but at least she had a friend.

Then they danced to some music. (Just to be clear, it wasn't a slow dance or anything) Then it got awkward.

They DJ played a slow song and said "Now let's bring it down. Pacifica, and that random dude not as rich as you or as pleasant or as nice looking, now's the time."

They got together and started to dance. Pacifica and Dipper were both blushing. They got closer and closer and closer. Then, they ended the dance with a kiss.

But as they were kissing, and surprise guest came and was surprised to see this happening. The surprise guest fell to his/her knees and yelled "NOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they heard the scream, they turned to see who it was. They were surprised. It was Gruncle Stan!

"Look old dude, I don't know how you got in here, but get out!" said Pacifica. "Don't trust her! She's not who she seems!" yelled Gruncle Stan. Then Pacifica's parents escorted him out. As he was being pushed out, he yelled once again "Don't trust her!"

"What is he talking about, Pacifica?" Dipper asked. "Oh nothing. And you can always trust me, Dipper." said Pacifica as she held Dipper's hand. Dipper smiled then blushed.

They started to dance again, and then they shared one more kiss. Her mom and dad were looking at them, and they shared a kiss. Then the DJ took out a pillow and started to kiss it. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He put down the pillow and continued the song.

They looked at the time. It was 8:55. Dipper started to get ready to go home when Pacifica said "You know, I had lots of fun today." Then she held his hand. Dipper smiled. Then they walked over to a bench and sat down.

They looked at the sunset. Then Pacifica turned to Dipper's neck. She grew out fangs and was ready to suck out the blood. She got closer and closer, then striked. Dipper got paler by the second. Then he fell to the ground.

Back at the Mystery Shack…

"He just won't believe me!" whispered Stan. He then got up and went to the vending machine. He turned to see if anyone was there. He then quickly punched in the secret code. The vending machine had moved. He went down to the room.

He looked through some boxes, and then found one that said "VAMPIRES". He opened it and took some stuff out like garlic powder and a wooden steak.

He suited up then took the emergency exit out. He ran to her house. Once he got there he whispered to himself "Why didn't I just drive here?"

He tried kicking the door open, but all he got was hurt. He tried one more time, but he just couldn't do it. Now he was upset. He took a few steps back, and then charged.

Will he get in? Will Dipper be ok? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gruncle Stan charged and finally broke in. He ran to the backyard. He saw Dipper on the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Gruncle Stan. "I'm too late!" he continued. "Hahaha! Your nephew is such an idiot! There's nothing you can do now, because he's DEAD!" said Pacifica.

"You monster! Now I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Gruncle Stan. "Not if I have anything to do with it!" said Pacifica.

They both charged at each other. Pacifica let out her fangs while Gruncle Stan had the garlic powder.

He threw the powder, but he missed. Pacifica tried to bite him, but he dodged. Stan took the stake and constantly tried to stab her.

With Pacifica's speed, Stan couldn't get one good hit. Then he got an idea.

He grabbed a match and lit her on fire. She was incinerated to death.

Stan thought he was ok, until her parents came out. "You may have killed our daughter, but let's see you beat us!" they both yelled.

"Ok." said Stan. He picked up the DJ and threw him at Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. As the DJ was flying, he yelled "AHHHHH! Just remember Pilly, I love you!" The parents grabbed him, sucked his blood then threw him at Stan.

Stan had fallen, and Mr. and Mrs. Northwest surrounded him. Stan thought to himself "Man, if I knew this was gonna happen, I should of finished my soap operas before I came here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stan was dead meat, I mean like a lot, of meat. Then all of a sudden, Mabel came in. she yelled "Dipper! You poopheads! Now I'm gonna kill you!"

Mabel took out a water bottle that said "Holy Water". She opened it, and then drank from it. Stan yelled "Mabel you idiot! Why didn't you just throw it at them to finish them off?!"

Mabel said "Trust me." She then threw a pair of sunglasses at Stan. He put them on and yelled "What good will these do!?" Mabel said "Just keep them on." Then she took out a flashlight, and there was a sticker on the side that said "WARNING! Light bulb is 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000 watts. If shined in eye, it will cause permanent blindness."

Mabel then shone the light at Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. The' re eyes caught on fire just by reading all those zero's.

Then she grabbed Stan and Dipper and then left. They got home and placed him in a coffin. They closed the coffin and threw him in the meat cellar.

Mabel asked "Why are we putting him in here again?" Stan said "Because if the cops see me with this dead body, and then accuse me murder. And then I have to pay $300,000. Now make this quick, I need to deposit $300,000." They placed him down and left. Mabel was so sad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mabel was crying on her bed and saw something on Dipper's bed. She picked it up and said "Wow. In all this commotion, he forgot to bring the joke book." XP


End file.
